El destino del AVATAR
by Jrosass
Summary: El destino del avatar es salvar al mundo para mantener la paz en el, contra todo enemigo pero solo el podrá salvar al mundo sacrificando hasta su propia vida. korra tendrá una difícil situación ahora, pero para derrotarlo pasara por muchas pruebas hasta acabar con este mal, sacrificara su amor por mako para salvar al mundo... sobrevivirá esta vez.o morirá por su posición de avatar.


**Hollaaa : ) Esta idea surgio luego de leer el fic de mi amiga nuharoo me inspirado debo reconocerlo y aqui esta, pero bueno decidi hacerlo vino a mi y aquí esta espero les guste.**

**El destino del Avatar**

**Chapter: 1 El mal desatado.**

Luego de lo ocurrido con amon todo parecía pasar normalmente en ciudad republica hasta que un oscuro espíritu se desato y es aquí donde comienza esta historia, el destino del avatar es salvar al mundo de esta oscuridad que amenaza con acabar con todo entre mas tiempo pase pero solo el podrá salvar al mundo sacrificando hasta su propia vida….

Bien hemos terminado- decía el maestro fuego sentándose al lado de la maestra agua.

Ya terminaron de llevarse a esos bandidos-

Si, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido-decia mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Al menos prefiero atrapar a bandidos que estar entrenado todo el dia con tenzin perfeccionando aun mas mi aire control- decía recordando su arduo entrenamiento que pasaba, literalmente era muy aburrido para ella.

Asi, pensé que lo hacias porque era tu deber como avatar- le contesto.

Bueno si, pero tu bien sabes que también lo hago por estar cerca de alguien muy especial- decía con una sonrisa korra mientras se acercaba a mako.

Asi, a quien?- preguntaba celoso.

Pues a ti, chico listo- decía mientras posaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de mako. Ella sabia que el todavía era un poco frio en cuanto a su actitud pero trataba de hablandarlo con su amor.

Ah…-

Mientras ambos se daban un tierno beso, el cual parecía que nunca iban a terminar. Hasta que alguien llego y los interrumpio.

Naga…- decía contenta korra.

Pero que haces aquí?, no importa me gusta que estes aquí-

Pero como es que llego hasta aquí?- decía mako

No lo se, es extraño-

Que te parece si vamos a pasear y te libras por un momento de la jefa beifong-

No lo se korra, ya sabes como es ella y no creo que le vaya a ser gracia mi desaparecimiento repentino, ademas tenemos mucho trabajo- le contesto muy frustado

Anda vamos hazlo por mi- le dijo

Claro que mako estaba en un dilema no podía decirle que no a su novia, pero tampoco podía dejar sus obligaciones por otro lado era muy confuso para el, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de korra ya que aveces no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por su trabajo y que ella habían dias que viajaba lejos, esos dias parecían eternos para el, y tenia que aceptarlo puesto que sabia que una relación con ella iba a ser difícil por su responsabilidad con el mundo como avatar tenia que ser lo mas paciente que fuera posible, y esta era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría por nada del mundo, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con la jefa beifong.

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooo**

**EN EL POLO SUR…**

Maestra katara al parecer algo o alguien salio de este trozo de hielo que se escontraba aquí.- decía una aldeana del lugar

No puede ser, es el espíritu oscuro que los avatares anteriores habían encerrado en este lugar por tantos años, el cual es capaz de adentrarse en el cuerpo de cualquier persona e incluso el del propio avatar- decía con preocupación

Espero que nada malo pase, aunque tengo el presentimiento que se ha desatado un gran mal el cual causara tanto daño- decía mirando hacia el horizonte.

Debo partir inmediatamente para ciudad republica y darle aviso a korra debe cuidarse de este mal sino podrá control al ser humano mas poderoso del mundo y podrá suceder algo terrible- decía katara muy preocupada.

**OOOoOOOoooooOOooOOOO**

en ciudad republica todo parecía marchar bien mako había terminado su jornada no sin enfrentar a la jefa beifong luego de su escapada con korra.

Ya de noche…..

Todos cenaba a gusto, todos platicaban de como les había ido en el dia, rohan hacia sus travesuras con meelo, como siempre.

Bolin hacia reir a todos con su carisma y asami sola sumida en su pensamiento en la persona que ahora amaba en el general iroh, ella comprendia sus ausencias puesto que el tenia asuntos que arreglar en la nación del fuego por lo que ella debía ser paciente con su novio.

Maestro tenzin, lo busca una persona- decía un miembro del loto blanco.

Quien es?- pregunto serio.

Se trata de un miembro del consejo-

Necesita hablar con usted urgentemente, sobre un problema que acaba de suceder-

Bien que pase- contesto tenzin.

Buenas noches- dijo este.

Buenas noches- contestaron todos los presentes en el comedor.

Vengo, porque se acaba de registrar un caso de una persona que acabamos de atrapar estaba causando daño a otras personas en sus viviendas, mencionaba que quería que el avatar la llegara a ver y se enfrentara a el –

Pensamos y dedujimos que no se trataba de algo normal, por lo que recurrimos a usted,- decía preocupado el miembro del consejo.

Pero porque me quería ver- preguntaba korra muy preocupada, ella velaba por la seguridad de todos y todas en ciudad repubica, aunque le costo ganarse la confianza de todos pero lo logro, porque esta persona quería enfrentarla a ella.

Eso no lo sabemos- contesto.

Bien porque no vamos- dijo tenzin levantándose.

Yo quiero ir contigo tenzin.- se apresuro a decir korra.

Bien vamos, regresaremos mas tarde- dijo tenzin.

Cuídate cariño- penma

Te estaremos esperando papi.- dijo ikki

Korra cuídate, no quiero que nada malo te pase- le dijo mako dándole un pequeño beso en su labios.

Esta bien mako- le contesto con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Mako sabia que algo andaba mal, el que una persona se comportara asi no era normal, sabia que si eso era asi no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el avatar.

**OOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOO**

En la jefatura…..

Buenas noches tenzin- dijo beifong

Buenas noches lin- contesto.

Que pasa con la persona que atraparon?- pregunto korra

Si esta encerrada, parece que no esta muy bien-

Porque?- dijo tenzin

Se comporta muy extraño parece como si no fuera el mismo- contesto lin

Quieren pasar a verla –propuso

Ambos asintieron, entraron en el mismo lugar cuando korra fue acusada el primer dia que llego a la ciudad, la morena al momento de estar frente a esta sintió algo extraño en ella misma una energía negativa, parecía como si esa persona estuviera controlada por algo contra su voluntad.

Tenzin no sientes algo?- le pregunto korra. Al ver que esta la miraba de forma extraña.

A que te refieres korra- le pregunto

Que esta persona no es ella esta controlada por algo…- no termino de decir la frase, porque al mismo tiempo de esta salio una energía negativa se esparcio del lugar. Es un espíritu- dijo tenzin asombrado.

Este inmediatamente salio del cuerpo del hombre y tomo a korra del cuello.

Morirás avatar, tus antecesores pudieron conmigo pero yo hare que tu ciclo termine de una vez por todas.- decía con voz ronca.

Suéltame?.-decia korra tratando de soltarse del agarre de este espíritu de la oscuridad.

Ella sabía muy bien que si entraba en estado avatar este lograría su cometido pero si no moriría en ese instante, por lo que no le quedo opción que pensar en otro plan.

Trataba de atacarlo pero era imposible, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, era como la ocasión con amon se sentía impotente ante ese poder, hizo su mayor esfuerzo hasta que lanzo una gran llamarada para alejarlo de ella y que la soltara. Trato de defenderse con todo lo que sus elementos le ofrecían pero parecía que esto no le hacía efecto, era un espíritu que podría hacerle daño.

Varios oficiales entraron en el lugar, atacándolo también. Tenzin y lin trataron de atacarlo para que soltara a korra.

Este salio del lugar, pero el espíritu causo algo de miedo en korra. Volveré por ti avatar, cuando menos lo esperes ahí estare para acabar contigo.- le advirtió desvaneciendo del lugar.

Otro terrible mal a aparecido- dijo tenzin serio.

Korra no quiso expresarlo, pero sintió miedo como aquella vez con amon volvió a sentir que moriría en ese instante nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso jamas… ahora que hago.- pensó la chica muy cansada y preocupada.

El hombre solo quedó estupefacto ante tal acontecimiento al parecer estaba siendo controlado por una fuerza que no sabia explicar bien ante las autoridades de la estación policial.

El equipo avatar había llegado al lugar…

Korra que bueno que estas bien, pensé que algo malo te había pasado- decía mako mientras la abrazaba no solia ser tan expresivo pero por ella se solia desprender mas por su amor.

Estoy bien- decía korra algo insegura.

Qué bueno-le contesto el maestro fuego.

Si korra por poco y no la cuentas- decía bolin sorprendido

Korra como te encuentras- decía asami poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena.

Bien gracias por estar aquí-

Mako insistió en que viniéramos ya sabes ahora es muy paranoico cuando se trata de ti- decía bolin que al instante tapo su boca con sus manos al ver la reacción de este.

Lo que importa es que esta bien- decía tenzin muy preocupado nunca había visto esto solo en escritos de avatares que describían algo similar.

Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes mejor korra- decía el maestro aire.

Si.- acepto pero no quería decirles que en realidad sentía miedo, si miedo que volviera aparecer y quisiera matarla…

Pero ella lo afrontaría su miedo como avatar y esta vez sola… sin hacer notar sus sentimientos hacia tenzin de nuevo no quería que este creyera que seguía siendo miedosa ante todo quería demostrar que era de verdad un avatar sin miedos-

**Solo korra podía deternerlo, utilizando sus poderes con sabiduría, astucia y mas que todo incrementar ahora su comunicación con aang para acabar con este espiritu.**

**OoOOOOoOOOOooOOO**

**Se que no es una historia que digan wow que buena pero tratare de hacerla calidad para todos ustedes. Espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi me alientan a seguir escribiendo como siempre de antemano gracias… mil gracias…**

**Pronto subiré el próximo.. capi..**

**Es un espíritu oscuro que lo único que quiere es vengarse del avatar por haberlo encerrado en aquel lugar desde sus mas antiguas generaciones hasta esta.**

**Korra podrá enfrentarlo?- como reaccionara ciudad republica ante esto. Y el mundo… tendra que aprender a luchar sola, pero claro tendra el apoyo de su novio mako. y amigos...**

**Saluditos….**

**No olviden porfis sus reviews…. **

**Bessoss, abrazosss cuídense su amiga…. : )**

**Con esto me despido lastimosamente de ustedes… tengo una semana ardua de exámenes del bimestre y debo prepararme duro para estos y sacar buenas notas… cuídense.. **


End file.
